MaeVe
|} Lasse "maeVe" Loft Elgaard (ur. 11 listopada 1989) jest duńskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie nie znajduje się w żadnej drużynie. Drużyny *201?-0?-?? – 2014-06-18 - 35px|Dania NewStyle Gaming *2014-06-18 – 2014-08-02 - 35px|Dania myXMG *2014-0?-?? – 2014-??-?? - 35px|Dania NewStyle Gaming *2014-??-?? – 201?-??-?? - 35px|Dania eXeS eSport *2015-03-05 – 2015-03-05 - 35px|Dania No Problem! *2015-03-05 – 2015-05-15 - 35px|Dania CPLAY *2015-05-15 – 2015-05-30 - 35px|Dania undefined *2015-0?-?? – 2015-06-20 - 35px|Dania CPLAY *2015-0?-?? – 2015-0?-?? - 35px|Dania nerdRage *2015-08-17 – 2015-11-02 - 35px|Dania Reason Gaming.dk *2015-11-05 – 2015-11-09 - 35px|Węgry Orgless.hu *2015-11-09 – 2016-01-20 - 35px|UE CSGO.one *2016-01-20 – 2016-01-23 - 35px|UE Orgless.hu *2016-01-23 – 2016-02-02 - 35px|UE PixelFire Gaming *2016-02-02 – 2016-03-24 - 35px|UE Orgless.hu *2016-03-24 – 2016-09-13 - 35px|UE Escape Gaming *2016-09-13 – 2017-02-25 - 35px|Dania TRICKED eSport *2017-03-?? – 2017-03-29 - 35px|Szwecja duttdutt *2017-03-29 – 2017-04-18 - 35px|Dania FUAH *2017-05-22 – 2017-06-01 - 35px|Dania ajukreizi *2017-06-13 – 2017-09-22 - 35px|UE Epsilon eSports Historia 2014 *W 2014 roku maeVe dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO, która nosiła nazwę NewStyle Gaming. *'18 czerwca 2014' - Skład drużyny NewStyle Gaming został przejęty przez organizację myXMG. *'2 sierpnia 2014' - maeVe opuścił drużynę myXMG. 2015 *'5 marca 2015' - maeVe dołączył do drużyny No Problem! i w tym samym dniu skład drużyny No Problem! został przejęty przez organizację CPLAY. *'15 maja 2015' - maeVe opuścił drużynę CPLAY i dołączył do undefined. *'30 maja 2015' - maeVe opuścił drużynę undefined. *'20 czerwca 2015' - maeVe opuścił drużynę CPLAY. *'17 sierpnia 2015' - maeVe dołączył do drużyny Reason Gaming.dk. *'2 listopada 2015' - maeVe opuścił drużynę Reason Gaming.dk i trzy dni później dołączył do Orgless.hu. *'9 listopada 2015' - Skład drużyny Orgless.hu został przejęty przez organizację CSGO.one. 2016 *'20 stycznia 2016' - Skład drużyny CSGO.one opuścił ją i ponownie byli znani pod nazwą Orgless.hu, lecz tylko na trzy dni i cały skład dołączył do organizacji PixelFire Gaming. *'2 lutego 2016' - PixelFire Gaming zwolnił swój skład i byli ponownie znani pod nazwą Orgless.hu. *'24 marca 2016' - Skład drużyny Orgless.hu został przejęty przez organizację Escape Gaming. *'13 września 2016' - Organizacja Escape Gaming zwolniła swój skład, więc maeVe razem z es3tag postanowili dołączyć do drużyny tRICKED eSport. 2017 *'25 lutego 2017' - maeVe opuścił drużynę tRICKED eSport. *W marcu 2017 roku maeVe dołączył do drużyny duttdutt. *'29 marca 2017' - maeVe opuścił drużynę duttdutt i dołączył do FUAH. *'18 kwietnia 2017' - Skład drużyny FUAH się rozpadł! *'22 maja 2017' - maeVe dołączył do drużyny ajukreizi. *'1 czerwca 2017' - Skład drużyny ajukreizi został rozwiązany! *'13 czerwca 2017' - maeVe dołączył do drużyny Epsilon eSports. *'22 września 2017' - maeVe opuścił drużynę Epsilon eSports. Osiągnięcia '35px|Dania jQntefabrikkeN' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO Europe Tt eSports Weekly Cup 79 (2014) '35px|Dania NewStyle Gaming' *Drugie miejsce GDK Season 9 (2014) '35px|Dania unu.AiN' *1/2 miejsce StarLadder StarSeries XII: Kwalifikacje (2014) '35px|Dania CPLAY' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Major League I (2015) '35px|UE nerdRage' *Czwarte miejsce 99Damage Arena 9 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 5 (2015) '35px|Dania Reason Gaming.dk' *1/4 miejsce GameAgents League 2 - Kwalifikacje (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Major League Summer 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce QuickShot Arena 3 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce QuickShot Arena 4 (2015) *1/2 miejsce FACEIT League 2015 - Etap trzeci: Pierwsze europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2015) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Stockholm 2015 - Pierwsze europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) *Drugie miejsce Alientech CS:GO European Cup 1 (2015) *3/4 miejsce QuickShot Arena 10 (2015) '35px|UE Orgless.hu' *Drugie miejsce ESL South East Europe Championship Season 2 - Główne kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|UE CSGO.one' *1/2 miejsce Counter Pit League Season 2 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) *Drugie miejsce CSHUB Series - Season 1 (2015) *Trzecie miejsce ESL South East Europe Championship Season 2 (2015) *1/2 miejsce European Minor Championship 2016 - Columbus: Czwarte kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|UE PixelFire Gaming' *3/4 miejsce European Minor Championship 2016 - Columbus (2016) '35px|UE Orgless.hu' *3/4 miejsce Uprise Champions Cup - Europa: Etap grupowy (2016) *Drugie miejsce Pantamera 2.0 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Uprise Champions Cup - Europa: Finały (2016) '35px|UE Escape Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce StarLadder i-League Invitational 1 - Drugie europejskie kwalifikacje (2016) *Drugie miejsce Operation: Kinguin 2 (2016) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Tours 2016 - Pierwsze otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Uprise Champions Cup - Season 4 (2016) *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Bucharest 2016 - Otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Dania TRICKED eSport' *1/2 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 2 - Trzecie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESWC 2016 - Drugie skandynawskie kwalifikacje (2016) *Drugie miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 2 - Europejska liga rozwoju (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gauntlet: Fight for the Crown 18 (2016) *3/4 miejsce League of Sharks CS:GO Championship (2016) *5/8 miejsce eSports World Convention 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Dust2.dk eOddset 4 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce QuickShot Arena 31 (2016) *Drugie miejsce eSportsArcadeTV Cup (2016) *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Las Vegas 2017 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Champions League Season 5 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Dust2.dk Masters 1 (2016) '35px|Dania Jokes' *Pierwsze miejsce NetParty Herning 4 (2017) '35px|Dania TRICKED eSport' *1/4 miejsce IEM XI - World Championship - Drugie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *Drugie miejsce Hellcase Cup 2 (2017) '35px|Dania ajukreizi' *1/2 miejsce CS:GO Champions League Season 6 - Czwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Summer 2017 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|UE Epsilon eSports' *5/8 miejsce ESEA Season 25: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity Elite Series - Season 1 (2017) Najważniejsze momenty *SteelSeries League CS:GO | jQntefabrikkeN maeVe vs. Eastern Wizards *maeVe Insane 1vs2 Againt CSGOLounge @ SL I-League Invitational 1 EU Qualifiers *Orgless vs Preparation - maeVe ACE (Pantamera CS:GO Challenge 2016) *DreamHack Minor EU Closed Qual. #2: maeVe vs. PENTA *maeVe with a Triple kill on Cobblestone *Team Escape's maeVe ACE ON CACHE *maeVe vs. RUZKI - FOUR KILLS CLUTCH Kategoria:Duńscy gracze Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Gracze bez drużyny